Please, Touch Me!
by BearBunny
Summary: KAIHUN CHOCO MILK COUPLE EVENT #904 #0904 HAPPYKAIHUNDAYS. Jongin memberikan sebuket bunga indah utk merayakan anniversary mereka, dan Hunnie memberikan hadiah... Mohon reviewnya


PLEASE, TOUCH ME!

.

.

.

KAIHUN AS ALWAYS

.

JUJU JONGODULT

.

RATED M

.

HAPPY READING

.

" Eemm, Jongie? " Ucapku bingung saat menerima buket bunga indah dari Jongin, kekasih tan ku. " Errr, apa ini? "

" Hari ini tepat hari jadian kita satu tahun yang lalu, Hun. Hari ini anniversary kita. " Jongin menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal. " Apa kau lupa? Maaf, aku terlalu bersemangat. "

" Nnn... " Aku menyembunyikan wajahku di balik buket bunga. Jujur sebenarnya aku mengingatnya. aku bahkan menandai tanggal jadian kami di kalender dengan tanda love besar.

Jongin menggaruk garukkan jarinya di pipinya. " Sebenarnya aku ingin membelikanmu barang mewah tapi yah, kamu tahu kan, uang gaji kerja sambilanku tidak terlalu besar. " Jongin tersenyum lebar. " Aku memilih sendiri buket bunga ini. Aku harap kau menyukainya. "

Aku tambah menyembunyikan wajah. " Emm, Hunnie menyukainya. Ayo masuk dulu. "

Jongin menarikku untuk duduk disampingnya. Aku meletakkan buket bunga di vas agar bunga indahnya tidak rusak.

Aku memandang Jongin. Kim Jongin, seorang kekasih yang sangat ideal. Berwajah tampan, berbadan tinggi, berkulit tan yang seksi. Apalagi bibirnya yang sangat menggoda. Dia juga sangat perhatian padaku, dan ngomong ngomong dia lebih muda empat tahun dariku.

Tapi ada satu hal yang sangat mengangguku. Walaupun kami sudah satu tahun berpacaran, kami belum pernah melakukan seks. Hal ini benar benar mengangguku.

" Sehun? "

Aku memandang Jongin, memandang penuh harap padanya. Mungkin saja kan karena hari ini adalah hari spesial kami jadi Jongin akan mengajakku bercinta. " Ya. "

" Aku sudah membawa DVD film kesukaanmu. It' s movie time. " Teriak Jongin.

Aku memandang bahu bidang Jongin yang lebar, tubuh berotot yang indah, dan lengan yang kuat. Oohh, pasti akan terlihat sangat menakjubkan kalau Jongin telanjang.

" Sehun.. Hei, Sehun. "

Aku mengerjap terkejut, begitu melihat wajah Jongin yang begitu dekat dengan wajahku. " aku... Aku akan membuatkan Jonginnie minuman. "

" Tidak perlu, Hun. "

Aku tersenyum. " Tidak apa apa. Aku tahu Jonginnie pasti haus. "

Aku berjalan ke dapur, dan mulai menyiapkan kopi.

" Biar aku bantu. "

Aku membeku saat mendengar suara Jongin tepat berada disamping telingaku. Dada bidangnya bersandar dipunggungku. Pinggulnya...

" Nnn.. Jonginnie... " Aku membalikkan wajahku dan mulai menatap bibir tebal Jongin.

Aku mulai memajukan wajahku untuk menyatukan bibir kami.

" Ehh, Hun. Tun.. Tunggu... "

" Emmm... " Erangku saat bibir kami mulai bersentuhan.

Saat ingin memperdalam ciuman tiba tiba terdengar bunyi.

Beep... Beep...

" Ahh... Airnya sudah mendidih. " Ucap Jongin sambil mendorong tubuhku. " Biar aku saja yang membuatnya. Hunnie mau caramel coffee? "

" Buat Jonginnie saja. Aku tidak menginginkannya. " ucapku lirih.

Jongin memandang bingung.

" Aku juga tidak ingin menonton film. "

" Aahh.. Kalau begitu, aku akan pulang. Maaf, aku sudah mengganggumu, Hun. " Ucap Jongin.

Aku langsung menarik kaos Jongin ketika Jongin berbalik pergi. " Kenapa kau ingin pulang? Bukankah Jonginnie baru saja datang. "

" Besok aku harus sekolah, Hun. Ada kelas pagi yang tidak bisa kulewatkan. " Jelas Jongin.

Aku melepas cengkeraman tanganku di kaos Jongin, lalu menunduk merasa kecewa. Tapi aku sudah cukup bersabar menjadi seseorang yang bersikap dewasa dan lembut. Sudah cukup. Aku tidak akan membiarkan anniversary pertama kami berakhir buruk seperti ini.

Aku mengangkat wajahku sambil menyeringai. " Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja, Jonginnie. "

Jongin tersentak.

.

.

.

" Duduk. " Perintahku pada Jongin. " Letakkan kedua tanganmu dibelakang punggung. "

Setelah Jongin melakukan perintahku, aku langsung mengikat tangan Jongin lalu mulai membuka celana panjangnya, membuat Jongin tersentak kaget.

" Se... Sehun... "

" Diam. "

Aku membuka celana dalam Jongin, menjilat bibir saat melihat kejantanan besarnya yang sudah mengeras. Aku mencium dengan lembut sebelum menjilat kulit kejantanannya. Aku menjilat kejantanan Jongin seperti anak kecil menjilat lollypop. Lelehan precum kejantanan Jongin mulai keluar, menambah semangatku dan menambah liar hisapanku.

" Nnnhh... Sehhhunnhh. "

Aku mendongakkan wajahku, dan menatap mata Jongin. " Apa? Kau tidak merasa enak? " Aku kembali menjilat, lalu mengulum. Menghisap kepala kejantanan Jongin dengan keras.

" EEmmhh.. Sangat enak, Hunnhh... "

Aku menyeringai. " kalau begitu diam saja menikmatinya, Jonginnie. "

Setelah puas memanjakan kejantanan Jongin. Aku mulai bangkit, melepas celanaku sendiri dengan lambat, menggoyangkan pantatku untuk menggoda kekasih tan ku, setelah lepas, aku mulai mengangkang, meletakkan masing masing kakiku di samping paha Jongin. Dan mulai menggesekkan kejantananku di perut ber abs Jongin.

" Emmmnnnhh.. " Aku menjilati dua jariku dengan cara menggoda didepan Jongin. Lalu mengarahkan kedua jariku yang sudah basah ke kehangatan holeku.

" Nnyyaahhh... " Desahku, mengeluarmasukkan kedua jariku dengan cepat di holeku, mempenetrasi.

Jongin terbelalak melihatku memanjakan holeku. Aku menjilat, membasahi bibirku.

" nnnhhh... Jonginnieehh... " Desahku. Tidak ingin berlama lama mempenetrasi aku mengangkat sedikit pinggulku, meletakkan kedua tangannku dipipi pantat, membuka lebar holeku dan mengarahkannya diatas kepala kejantanan Jongin. Aku menurunkan pinggul, dengan perlahan memasukkan kejantanan Jongin dalam kehangatan holeku.

" Se... Sehunnhh.. " Desah Jongin.

Aku menyandarkan dahi ke bahu Jongin setelah kejantanannya masuk sepenuhnya. Mulai menata napas, rasanya tidak sakit hanya terasa sedikit aneh dan terasa penuh.

Aku mulai mengangkat pinggul sedikit, kemudian turun secara perlahan, naik lagi dan turun secara mendadak. Setelah beberapa kali, akhirnya menemukan irama.

" Aahhh... Jonginniehh.. Nyaaahhh.. " Aku semakin cepat menaik turunkan pinggulku, dan sesekali memutar pinggul untuk menemukan letak prostatku sendiri. Tanganku mencengkeram kedua bahu Jongin.

" Hun... Kumohon lepaskan tanganku. Aku ingin menyentuhmu. " Pinta Jongin.

Aku tidak menghiraukan permintaannya. Aku malah semakin cepat menggerakkan pinggulku, saat kejantanan Jongin akhirnya mengenai prostatku. Kejantananku mulai mengeluarkan precum, membasahi kaosku dan kaos Jongin.

" Aahh... Aahhh... Jonginnieehh... " Aku mulai mengecupi leher Jongin, menghisapnya, meninggalkan tanda kemerahan.

Gerakan kami yang semakin liar membuat sofa sedikit bergerak mundur, dan meja nakas disamping sofa mulai bergetar.

" Hun.. Aku mau.. "

" Ne, aku juga Jonginnie. " Desahku.

Aku semakin cepat menaikturunkan pinggulku, dan mengencangkan dinding rektum untuk meremas kejantanan Jongin. Membuat Jongin mendesah panjang sambil meneriakkan namaku dan menyemburkan spermanya di dalam holeku.

" Ooohhh... Jonginnie. " Desahku, menyemburkan spermaku, membasahi perut kami.

Aku menyatukan keningku dengan kening Jongin. Mencoba menetralkan napas. Aku lalu menundukan wajahku saat mengingat, aku memaksa Jongin untuk bercinta denganku. Kelakuanku benar benar parah. Aku tidak bisa menahan air mataku, menangisi perbuatanku.

" Hei, Hun. Bisakah kau melepaskan tanganku. " Pinta Jongin.

Aku mengangguk, setelah melepaskan tangan Jongin. Aku mengangkat tubuhku dari atas pangkuannya lalu duduk disampingnya sambil terus menundukkan wajah.

Jongin menaikkan celananya, membenarkan letak sofa dan meja nakas yang tadi bergeser karena aktivitas kami.

Aku yakin sekarang Jongin pasti akan memutuskanku. Hikss... Aku yakin Jongin tidak akan mau mempunyai kekasih egois sepertiku.

" Hun? Ada apa? Apa kau kesakitan? " Tanya Jongin cemas.

" Eh? "

" Sini biar aku memijat pinggangmu. Apa benar benar sakit? "

Jongin, kenapa kamu masih begitu perhatian padaku? Padahal aku sudah berbuat hal yang egois padamu. Tapi.. Tapi, kenapa kau masih saja peduli?

" Jongin.. " Lirihku. " Aku sudah jahat padamu. "

" Huh? " Jongin membalikkan tubuhku. " Apa maksudmu? " Tanyanya bingung.

" Aku sudah memaksamu, Jongin. " Ucapku lagi.

" Oh, ya. Well, sebenarnya aku memang sedikit shock. " Ucap Jongin sambil tertawa.

Aku mengepalkan tangan, dan menghentak meja dengan keras. " Hanya itu? Kamu hanya shock? Aku sudah memaksamu, Jongin. Seharusnya kau membenciku. " Aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua tangan, mencoba menahan tangis.

Jongin membelai lembut rambutku.

" Aku senang. "

Aku mendongakkan wajah, menatap bingung Jongin.

" Aku senang, Hun. Kamu tidak pernah memberitahukan perasaanmu padaku. Aku pikir kau menerima pernyataan cintaku hanya karena merasa kasihan. Maka karena itu aku tidak berani menyentuhmu. Karena aku takut kau tidak akan membalasnya. Hanya bisa berada disampingmu saja aku sudah merasakan kebahagiaan jadi aku tidak berani memaksamu untuk melakukan lebih. Jadi, yah maafkan aku yang sudah menjadi seorang pengecut dihubungan kita. " Ucap Jongin.

Aku tidak bisa menahan tangisku lagi saat mendengar perkataan Jongin. Aku sebenarnya sangat mencintaimu, Jongin. Hanya saja aku tidak bisa mengekspresikannya. Aku memang lebih tua, tapi ini adalah hubungan serius pertamaku. Aku harus memeberitahukan perasaanku yang sebenarnya padamu, Jongin.

Aku mengalungkan kedua tanganku dileher Jongin, dan berbisik. " Maafkan aku, Jongin karena sudah membuatmu salah paham. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. " Aku mengecup pipi Jongin dengan lembut.

Jongin langsung mendekap erat tubuhku, ia menghujani wajahku dengan ciuman. " Aku juga sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu, Hun. "

Aku tertawa geli, Jongin terus saja mencium seluruh wajahku. Tiba tiba aku merasa tubuhku terangkat. Ake mengeratkan rangkulan kedua tanganku dilehernya.

" Kau mau menggendongku kemana, Pangeran? "

" Aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang akan membuat kita merasa nyaman. " Jongin mencium keras bibirku.

" Lalu bagaimana dengan sekolahmu besok? " ucapku sebelum membalas ciumannya.

" Oh, aku bisa mengaturnya. " Jawab Jongin santai. " Yang lebih penting sekarang adalah memanjakanmu dulu. "

Aku tertawa bahagia. Yah, mungkin ini namanya The power of love. Anniversary pertama kami ini akan menjadi pembuka jalan bagi kehidupan bahagia kami.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

FF singkat buat merayakan hari kaihun. CHOCO MILK COUPLE EVENT #904 #0904 #KAIHUNDAYS #94DAYS

Kekeke cuma bisa kasih FF absurd kyk gini ke Couple kesayangan. Walopun banyak berita buruk yang menerpa, cintaku ke kalian kgk bkln ilang. Keep fighting KaiHun.

Salam Kaihun Shipper.

Juju Jongodult


End file.
